Putting Up with the Bad Guys
by KittyEspeon
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DREAMSCAPERERS, EVEN THE SUMMARY. YOU CAN WATCH THE FULL EPISODE: /wa. After the mystery shack is destroyed, Bill appears again, saying, "The only one who can reverse the destruction is Gideon: but he doesn't know how." Of course Bill tags along! Will Gideon help his popsicle? And, does he know how? Stan has eight days...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is Kitty here. I am a huge fan of the Avengers, Fruits Basket, Pokemon, and most importantly Gravity Falls. That's why you're here, right?**

**I hope someone reads this...**

**Anyhoo, I had an idea for what would happen in my head about what would happen after Dreamscaperers. This is the basic plot:**

**After the mystery shack is destroyed, Bill appears again. He tells the mystery twins that the only one who can reverse the destruction is Gideon: but he doesn't know how. So, the annoying yet powerful and smart Bill tags along of course! Will Gideon help his popsicle? And, does he know how? Stan has eight days...**

**Thoughts? Please let me know. If I get feedback, I will know to make it: but if I don't, it won't happen. Please let me know! Thanks. The fate of this fanfic is in your keyboarding hands...**

**~Kitty**


	2. 1: (Don't) Trust Bill

**Hey everyone! Kitty is BACK! With the first chapter! Yeah, I reached my goal! Woo! 5 reviews! Okay, here it is. :D Just so you know, I put together Dipper and Wendy... yup, classic. XD i know... I will pair Mabel too, but that's a surprise.**

**Without further ado, I present to you...**

* * *

**PUTTIN' UP WITH THE BAD GUYS!**

* * *

The Pines family could do naught but look. After Gideon had left, the Shack was a ruin. Wendy had run out of the shack carrying Waddles moments after the wrecking began, and the five stood, only able to stare. Except for Waddles, who was blissfully chewing some grass, they all wore fairly blank expressions. The shack was gone... really gone...

"no...No...NO!" Stan fell to his knees dramatically, staring up into the air where the weather vane used to be...but was no more.

"Whatzup?" said a very strange, familiar voice, as a triangle without a mouth appeared in the same spot where Stan had been staring

"You again!" Dipper said. He tried to be intimidating, but with his puberty voice it didn't really work out...

"Yup. It's me, Bill!" He floated down to where Stan was. "Let me introduce myself properly. Bill Cipher!" He stuck out a hand, and Stan shook it. Was this the Bill they had been talking about?

"You leave my grunkle alone!" Mabel asserted. She dove in between her grunkle and that triangle thing!

"Oh, I'm just joking around! I won't hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help you, seeing as how except for Wendy, you all have nowhere to go! Ah ha ha!" No one else knew what was exactly so funny about that.

"Help us? Why should I let you?" Dipper walked up next to his sister. "The book says not to trust you!"

"The book, the book, oh yes. Gideon's book has something your's don't!" Bill said in a teasing down.

"That grammar is terrible!" Stan told him.

"Who cares? Oh, yeah, you probably shouldn't trust me if you're smart. The real question is if you are desperate!" Bill floated over the twins and in front Stan. "There are eight days until the Tent of Telepathy is here for good!"

"Who's Bill?" Wendy asked, confused by what was going on.

"Strange things happen here. I'll fill you in later," Dipper told Wendy. She really had missed a lot. He never noticed that before.

"So, do you want my help or what?" Bill asked Stan. "I know how to help you! All I need is some help with something else that inadvertently has to do with helping you!"

"Sounds like something I would say," Stan mused.

"Don't trust him!" Dipper yelled. "He was just invading your mind!"

"Wait, what?" Stan's head turned from Bill to Dipper. "So, you're saying that you were... in my mind?"

"He was trying to steal the code to your safe!" Mabel told her Grunkle. She was in all-out protective mode right now- she loved Stan!

"Oh-kay. That's weird. My mind?" Stan was acting confused, but he wasn't really. Not really.

"Yeah! The triangle is bad!"

"Oh, can we get back to magically rebuilding the shack now?" Bill said. "Because if I'm bad, then I guess my services aren't needed. Is that right?"

Dipper gulped. Rebuilding the shack...

Don't trust him...

The shack...

Don't trust...

Shack...

Trust.

"OKAY!" Dipper blurted out. "I mean, no, we do want your help!"

"Are you cray-cray, bro?" Mabel asked.

"Bill can rebuild the shack! We gotta do this!"

"I dunno..." Wendy said. "This is all so strange! But..."

"Well, I don't want to go back to California." Mabel announced. "Not yet. I'm with you."

"I'm with you too, dude. I love the shack!"

"I love the shack too, Soos." Stan said."

"So, it's settled!" Bill told them all. He lit up his hand with a blue flame. Dipper stuck out his right hand and Mabel her left, and together they shook hands with their foe.

"Okay! Now, I could tell you how to do this now," Bill said, going back in front of the group, "but I think it would be fun to have you work with Gideon."

"WHAT?!" Mabel spurted out. "He destroyed it!"

"Yes, well, Dipper's book is inaduquete. Gideon's the only one who can reverse the damage done- excepting me, but as previously said, I'll just guide you! He doesn't know how anyways! This is fun. Better get going, shooting star!" Bill said. If he had a mouth, he would have been smirking.

"Fine." Dipper declared. "Let's do this."

* * *

**:D That was so much fun to write. Sorry for it being mostly dialogue, I hope you can see the characters in your head. :) I can! I hear the voices in my head too... derp! I hope you liked it. Next chapter the real fun begins. Please review to make me sure that I am on the right track! Thank you, you're awesome! ;D and thanks for the feedback in advance!**

**THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM!  
**

**~Kitty**


	3. Getting Gideon's Help

**Hello there! Ooh, this is gonna be fun! I write really dialogue-y, almost like a script. Wow. ._. :D Gravity Falls is the best. That's all I can say. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's do this," Dipper declared.

"You mean we go talk to the kid that just destroyed our house because he knows how to rebuild it?" Stan said. "Just to say, this idea is terrible."

"He doesn't know how to!" Bill corrected. "That's the fun part!"

"I fail to see how this is fun," Stan the optimist announced.

"Well, someone should stay at the shack to make sure that they don't put the tent in early," Dipper started to plan.

"I'll do it! Rubble guarding powers activate!" Soos said.

"Hey, really sorry guys, but I kinda have to go," Wendy told them. "Good luck rebuilding the shack, or whatever!" She walked off.

"I'll go get the car that I have hidden next to the bushes in the shack for no reason." Stan revealed a red minivan and they all got in. Even Bill.

"This is fun! I haven't been to Gravity Falls for too long. I always forget how strange this is. Oh, I am strange too!"

Yes, Bill, you are strange. And creepy. And annoying, Dipper thought. He brought out the book and flipped through, aimlessly coming to the page about Bill.

"Well, at least we didn't summon him. Right, Dipper?"

Dipper didn't notice Mabel: he was deep in thought. What could Gideon do now that his amulet was destroyed? It didn't make any sense. And why would he help them anyways? What reason did he have? He absentmindedly took out a pen and began clicking it.

If anyone noticed that the Pines family had a triangle in the car with them, they didn't say anything. Soon enough, the family got out and was at the front of the wraught iron gate.

"How are we going to get in?" Mabel asked. "I wish we could have the powers that we did in your mind, Grunkle Stan."

"Is that vaguely weird, or what?" Stan said.

Right then, Gideon got out of the front door. He walked down the pathway with an annoyed look on his face.

"YOU! I don't need you, Bill! And I destroyed your shack! So get off of my property! I mean the one I had all along!"

"You do know the deed says I own the shack, right?" Stan said, just remembering that.

"Well, I have it, so it doesn't matter! Go away!"

"No. You have to help us magically rebuild the shack!" Mabel insisted.

"What do you mean, marshmella?" Gideon asked in his best sweet voice as if he hadn't been yelling at her a few moments ago.

"Gideon, if you don't rebuild the shack Dipper and I will have to go back!" Mabel pulled out her best card. She didn't like Gideon at all, but she hoped that he liked her enough that maybe...

"You can live with me, cupcake!"

Okay, that one didn't work.

Mabel pulled up all the determination she had, looked at Waddles for support, and then-

"If you help us rebuild it, I will go on one date with you."

"A date? Ooh, sugar, of course! It's a deal!" Gideon wore a creepy stalker grin.

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter, getting started on figuring out how to rebuild it! Should I write in a script style, or as it is now? Please let me know in your review! Thanks and i hope you are enjoying it! I know I am!**

**~Kitty**


End file.
